Grand Theft Auto III
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: Different events and endings to GTA3, all involving Claude
1. Parting Ways

**Liberty City  
Cochrane Dam**

A powerful explosion could be seen at the dam's entrance as the two Cartel vehicles blocking the way exploded. Once Catalina realized that not only was it Claude, but he had also mange to get his hands on a Rhino Tank. Even though her men where armed with M16 assault rifles, they couldn't even put a dent into it. Anyone who wasn't blown to bits by its canon was run over. Catalina ran towards the helicopter angrily shouting, "Get this thing airborne!"

When just about all of her men were dead, Claude opened the Tank door and with the M72 LAW rocket launcher, aimed at her helicopter and fired. Once it was hit, it spun out of control and exploded. Existing the Tank, he killed off the remaining men who were guarding Maria. With Catalina dead, it was finally over.

**The Next Day**

Turing on the radio, what had happen at the dam had made the news, "Residents in Cedar Grove have been coming to terms with the emotional aftermath of a full blown war that hit the area yesterday. Local resident Clive Denver described to the police a single gunman he saw leaving the scene with a dark haired woman. The sound of explosions shook nearby homes as people ran for cover. Several citizens were injured as ground fire was exchanged between ground forces and a helicopter circling the dam."

Eyewitness Clive Denver gave his version of what he saw, "Yeah, we got a good view down here in the gardens. When the copter finally got taken out, better than the fireworks on the 4th of July." The female announcer continued, "With the death toll already over twenty, police are still finding bodies. There have been no official denials concerning rumors that the dead were members of the Colombian Cartel, and still no leads as to the cause of the massacre."

After rescuing Maria, they both decided to get out of Liberty City for good. It was no longer safe for either one of them to be in any part of the city. Although they were weak due to lost of their bosses, top lieutenants and several men, they were still dangerous, as the Cartels, the Triads, the Mafia, the Yardies and the Southside Hoods all wanted him dead. The CIA could be after him, they may want to know who drove Ray Machowski to the airport. Donald Love had either left or was killed, the Yakuza alone couldn't offer them protect since any friend or ally they had with them were dead.

Before leavening Claude mange to not only get back the 500,000 from Catalina, but also a lot more thanks to Maria. They went back to Asuka's condo where she had some money hidden away. But Claude also had to kill off Joey Leone, Toni Cipriani and Luigi Goterelli. Not only to prevent the Mafia from tracking them down, but because the rest of her money was in Salvatore's home.

Claude didn't think much of the so-called Mafia Don and not just because he tried to kill him. He knew something was wrong when Salvatore Leone said that he was going to make him a Made Man. When you're just a hit-man/driver, you don't rise to that rank in a few days by just doing that kind of work for the Italian Mafia, it doesn't work that way. Salvatore knew that he didn't have the manpower to take on the Cartels and didn't want another war. The only way to end it was for him to make a deal, and that was for Salvatore to take him out. Catalina wasn't the only one to be killed with a rocket launcher.

**Several hours ago  
Saint Mark's**

Although it was dangerous going back to such places like Saint Mark's in Portland, but Toni, Luigi and possibly Joey still wanted him dead, and if anyone could find them, it would be the Mafia. Putting on a new pair of clothes, Claude took off the black jacket, the green army pants and the black and white sneakers. He then put on a white long sleeve shirt, a black suit, black pants, black shoes and drove a Mafia Sentinel luxury sedan to pass off as one of them. He was able to drive right up to Toni who was sitting outside Momma's Restaurant. Toni Cipriani was the most likely choice the Mafia would chose to replace Salvatore. Thinking that it was one of his men, he got up, walked over to the car and shouted, "Well? Did you come here to eat or what?" Rolling down the window he aimed the IMI Micro Uzi and empted the whole clip into Toni. Driving away, Claude headed for Luigi's Sex Club 7.

**Red Light District**

Going to the back entrance and simply knocking, Mickey Hamfists opened the door and only had a second to react before Claude fired a round into his head from a Colt M1911 pistol. Once he entered the place, several gunshots could be heard. Last stop would be Joey's Garage.

**Trenton District**

Joey Leone lacked the experience to run the Mafia, but with his father, Toni and Luigi dead, he may try to take leadership just to kill Claude. Entering the place, it looked like Joey was working on another buggy. Walking towards him, he could see that Joey was looking for a certain type of wrench or screwdriver from his toolbox. Claude placed a Grenada in his right hand and quickly left, Joey didn't know what it was until it was too late and it exploded.

**Portland Beach hilltop**

With all 3 dead, they wouldn't be able to find them and Salvatore Leone's home was empty. As Claude left the place with the rest of Maria's money, he burned Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club to the ground with Molotov cocktails. The Mafia in Liberty City didn't have anyone left with any brains to run them properly, at least for the time being.

**Today, 11:00pm at night  
Unknown Location**

While staying in some cheap motel with Maria, miles away from Liberty City, she joked that because of his black suit, with a black tie and sunglasses, he would look just like _Mr. Blonde_ from the film _Reservoir Dogs_. But Claude didn't watch TV or movies so he didn't know what she was talking about. Walking over to him, Maria put her arms around his shoulders and in that sexy tone voice of hers asked, "How's my big strong man today," although it wasn't really a question, she then pressed her lips against his.

Without warning she jumped and wrapped her legs around him and leaned into him, which caused Claude to fall backwards, luckily the bed was right behind them. For the next few hours, both fucked each other in nearly every single position until they were too exhausted to continue. Claude knew that the only thing he was to her was the flavor of the month or week and he just wanted to get it over with. Maria would simply get bored of him and find someone else.

**3:25am**

While Maria slept, Claude got dressed. While only taking his money, he left hers alone and also left her the keys to the vehicle they arrived in. Simply stealing another car, Claude drove away and disappeared.


	2. Nobody Rides For Free

**Southern Shore side Vale**  
**Francis International Airport**

Once again, Maria started complaining about her little meaningless shit, "I broke a nail, and my hair is ruined! You can believe that? This one cost me 50 dollars" BANG!

After killing off Catalina, Claude decided to get out of Liberty City for good. It was no longer safe for him to be in any part of the city or to even drive through any area. Leaving in a Dodo Cessna 152 airplane, he flew over the entire city. Although Claude didn't give a shit, but within a few month's, he had unintentionally mange to change the entire gang and political landscape of Liberty City for who knows how many years to come.

As he continued to fly off into the sky as the sun was setting, the airplane had a radio and Claude turned it to Flashback FM. Toni came on and stated, "I thought we do something a little different. We've done nothing but play songs from the early 80's… so I think it's time to play some from the early 90's, and first up is Nobody Rides For Free by Ratt."  
_"Well my dreams keep on haunting me  
Get back that who I wanna be  
If she could only see herself in my eyes  
This wouldn't be such a big surprise_

_I'm sick and tired  
Of getting in my own way  
I'm sick and tired  
Of everything I see but I know_

_Nobody rides for free  
Nobody rides for free_

_Don't stop to think  
'Cause I know where I stand  
I'm on my way  
No you're not gonna change my plan  
If you can break away and see what I say  
You'll understand what's burning inside of me_

_I'm sick and tired  
Of talking 'bout good old days  
I'm sick and tired  
Of everyone in my way_

_Nobody rides for free-Nobody rides for free  
Nobody rides for free-Nobody rides for free  
Nobody rides_

_NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody_

_You've gotta pay to play  
So don't you stand in my way  
'Cause NOBODY - Nobody rides for free_

_Now the water was deep  
__The current was strong  
You thought he could swim  
But I - guess you were wrong  
You sink to the depths of your misery  
Baby the past will set you free_

_Nobody rides for free-Nobody rides for free  
Nobody rides for free-Nobody rides for free  
Nobody rides  
NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody Nobody rides for free  
NoooBooody_

_You've gotta pay to play  
So don't you stand in my way  
'Cause NOBODY - Nobody rides for free"_


End file.
